Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to an image encoding method for encoding an image (including a moving picture) and an image decoding method for decoding an image. Moreover, Non Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique related a method for encoding an image or a technique related to a method for decoding an image (scalable coding) by separating BaseLayer and EnhancementLayer having a difference in resolution or image quality.